Half Blood Bonds
by bubbersgod
Summary: Inuyasha isn't the only half demon out there looking for love. Poor summary rated M for lemon InuxKag


In this tale Inuyasha and friends encounter another half blood. But this half blood is a girl traveling with a human man. Rated "M" for strong sexual content. You have been warned. Without further summarizing let the story begin.

* * *

><p>Half blood bonds<p>

Inuyasha and friends just got done finding a whopping 3 jewel shards. They did not come easy either which is why they are heading to a motel to rest. They don't find one in the long run but they do find a quiet little camp site. They only see 2 tents so they go to further investigate with caution (Inuyasha as canon fodder in front) But the tents and the yet to be lit fire are abandoned. They decide to wait for the people at the site getting the fire stoked and cooking up some lunch. Ramen for Inuyasha and stew with steamed buns for the others. They where just ready to eat w

One was a large male with a bad slash scar across his left eye. He had battle worn armor on and sported a massive sword on his back along with a shield big enough to hinder a normal persons movement. He has curly hair one might even refer to as a "jew fro" The other was a short girl in a large purple wizards cloak. It looked a size to large as the cuffs went past her finger tips and was pretty baggy. It also had a hood that was left down; revealing that she had long thick purple hair down to her shoulder blades as well as dark purple eyes. The male pushes the girl back with his right arm away from the group at their camp site. He reaches for his sword when Kagome interrupts. "Sorry to startle you we just needed to rest and eat." He put his blade away and laughed a little.

"My name is Richie and this is Deanna. Sorry I almost attacked you. Please join us for the evening." The group ate a good bit and Sango told the two of Naraku and their situation on the jewel. Ironically the two also had a bone to pick with Naraku. Richie even stated after the long story, "Yeah. Small world isn't it Deanna? We are trying to find him our selves. He attacked her one day trying to get parts for his demon level bull shit when naturally I stopped him. But the problem was during the fight he killed her sister. Now we are out for revenge naturally." Inuyasha looked confused. He had never smelled a demon like her before so he assumed she was human. But then Richie clarified, "Deanna is a half blood you see. Her mother was a poison dragon. I guess he was after her for her poison properties. Little did he know her sister Krista didn't have those qualities so at least he doesn't have that yet."

The group sets up a couple more tents and calls it a night before heading out the next morning for another shard. The two asked if they could help them on their journey in hopes of meeting Naraku once more. They accepted but Inuyasha bitched and moaned as usual. Richie just laughed any time Kagome would get mad at him and Deanna just stayed quiet the whole time. Inuyasha asked her, "Why so quiet any ways you mute?" She smiled and opened her mouth to speak revealing all of her sharp pointed teeth, "My breath is poisonous if I talk too much your friends and Richie could get sick." She was very quiet but her voice was soft and kind. A tree fell almost hitting Deanna but Richie caught it one handed and let her move.

"Damn how did you do that? Aren't you just a human?" "Well Inuyasha that is true but if you must know I have numerous magic runes all over my attire and combat gear. This makes me super human strong and fast. Why do you think I managed to scare off Naraku in the first place?" The group pressed on further into what looked like a maze forest. Even back tracking got you more lost. Finally they found the demon responsible. It was a demon of song. A large bull frog looking thing with a human old woman face. Its tongue quickly flicked out at Deanna making contact with her out stretched hand. Her hand now visible shows sharp claws that dug into the demons tongue. It froze the demon in place. "Good work Deanna! Now lets find that shard." Richie was expecting as much but the group was in awe.

Deanna finally spoke for a change. "My claws have potent nerve poison. As soon as I scratch someone with them they become paralyzed for six hours. Demons usually can break free in as soon as thirty minutes." They find the shard and so the search goes on. The group finds a hot spring in the woods on their way back and decide to clean up and take a break. If anything the walking has put a toll on our team. Girls bathed on one side of a massive boulder and guys on the other.

Deanna was still quiet so Kagome broke the silence with a question. "So Deanna. Do you and Richie have a thing going on?" She asked in confusion, "What do you mean?" Sango giggled. She followed up "You know do you like Richie?" She thought for a second. "I don't know. Do you like that dog demon?" Sango laughed even harder at this. "Hey not fair I asked first!" She blushed a little but answered. "I do like him. But I don't think he feels the same way I do." Kagome felt bad now. She didn't expect her to admit anything like that she was only trying to tease. "What do you mean you don't think he feels the same way? Do you love him?" She blushed even harder. "I love him a lot but I think he only wants to be friends."

Kagome looks her up and down. She was fit with a cute curvy body. Her hips, rear, and breasts where to die for. She had a patch of purple scales on the sides of her hips and a long thin scaly purple tail. The sides of her breasts also had scales. But aside from the scales claws and fangs she was beautiful. "Girl has he seen you without that wizard mess on? He would have to be a stone to not want you." She looked down. "Actually... No I never ware revealing clothes around him. I don't want him to see my tail or scales. What if they make him think I'm a monster?" Sango chimed in "I think your scales and tail are pretty cute myself." Sango started coughing after she spoke. "Oh no I'm so sorry! Here swallow one of these." She went to the edge of the spring and grabbed a small brown bag to retrieve a pill. "You breathed in my poison this will help." Sango swallowed the pill and her coughing stopped. Deanna swan to the other end of the spring and turned away to sob. She didn't like poisoning people without meaning it.

Sango and Kagome noticed she was crying. Sango went over to cheer her up. "Don't worry your poison isn't nearly as bad as Naraku we won't hold you to any mishaps. Inuyasha would be gone by now if we didn't put up with mistakes." She giggled through her sobs at the comment and finally joined them again. The girls got an idea to find Deanna some new clothes that showed off her body so she could find out if Richie liked her in this way subtly. Meanwhile the guys where chatting up as well.

Inuyasha was lathering in some of the shampoo that Kagome made him use. It smelled good compared to most others that burned his sensitive nose. Richie borrowed some as well complementing its scent. "I know this stuff smells amazing! You should have smelled some of the other crap she tried to get me to use. One smelled like flowers. FLOWERS I SAY!" Richie laughed at the show. "So Inuyasha, you like either of those girls your traveling with?" "Well Monk over here has dibs on Sango and I don't know what the hell is going on with Kagome at any give time. It's complicated. What about you? Deanna isn't too bad looking." "Well I actually have been smitten by her for a long time now. She is just so shy I don't want want to scare her off you know? Plus all I ever see is her face and hands no telling whats under that wizard robe. And fuck trying to find out! That bitch has razor sharp fangs and claws with some crazy poison forget getting caught trying to peek you hear me?" Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

After getting nice and clean they head off for the town near the well. Kagome talks Inuyasha into showing Richie around while they give Deanna a makeover. She tried on a lot of clothes but didn't like anything but the under garments. The tight clothes made her worry about sweating witch surprise, is poisonous. Sure Richie was immune to all of her poisons by now but she didn't want to worry about the others. So they got her some new under garments and a cloth to tie her robes at the waist to show off her curves a little. It was unbelievable how much of a difference one piece of cloth tied around the waist made. Her hips showed wonderfully and her slender body was complimented by the look. She thanked them and the group met back up.

Richie kept unintentionally giving Deanna the up down. She looked different. He could tell she was thin now and when she turned he noticed her bottom. He thought she caught him staring at her so he panic gulped a massive wad of nothing. But she was looking at Inuyasha who was messing with Kagome behind him. That night the girls all talked. Kagome lead the conversation with "Did you see that? He was totally checking you out!" Deanna just nodded in disbelief. Sango added "How did you not notice he even gulped when you caught him. He had a panic face on and everything." She nodded in disbelief even more. Kagome added "Yeah if you would have flirted he would have died on the spot." Deanna looked up and smiled. "You think so? You really think he was looking at me like that?" They just exploded with all sorts of yes to try and convince her. But then a knock at the door ended the whole thing.

"This is Richie can I talk to Deanna alone for a second?" Deanna blushed and tried not to jump with excitement. Her tail was flicking around in her robe uncontrollably. After a few seconds and a deep breath she left the room. "What is it Richie?" He smiled. "I have an idea. That demon guy likes that Kagome girl. I want them to see the cave. You know the one. If they get a few minutes alone I bet they might even get together what do you say?" She was struck with a terrible feeling in her heart. She thought he was going to ask her something else. A tear ran down her cheek without her knowing when she answered with a smile, "Yeah I bet they would make a cute couple." Richie's smile melted when he saw the tear. He rubbed it away with his index finger and pulled her chin up so she was looking right at his eyes. He showed her the tear and asked "Why this?"

She started sobbing and ran to the room across the hall. He knocked on the door and kept calling her name but he only got sobs. Sobs that cut into him deep. Sobs he never heard except the time her sister died in front of her at the hands of Naraku. He knocked on the door where Sango and Kagome where. They let him in and he asked what was wrong with her. Kagome looked at him with an uneasy smile, "Well she kind of likes you. And when you knocked on the door she thought..." He left the room before she could finish. He called for Deanna again only to get sobs still. "Damn it Deanna I know! Ok I know now! I always loved you but I didn't want to scare you away. I had no idea you felt this way or I would have." The door opened and he saw a short girl with messy hair and streaks of tears on her face. "Really? You mean it? You love me?" He grabbed her up in his arms and kissed her. It wasn't a wet kiss but it was beautiful none the less.

He went into her room closing the door and locking it behind him. He sat her on the bed and joined her. She was breathing heavy from the kiss and still a little drunk on the moment. Her demon qualities make her more sensitive to primal urges during such an interaction. But usually they only ever act on it during their rut which is when their mating cycle tells them to copulate. Luckily she wasn't in rut. So they slept together for the first time as a couple. She never got to show off her under garments but there was time.

So the next morning the group heads to Richie's and Deanna's home town. On the way they urge Kagome and Inuyasha to check out the crystal caves. There is a fork in the cave that leads to 2 paths so Sango and you know who went down the other tunnel of love. (I will not be going into detail on Sango and monk this story sorry) While they went on their romantic stroll through the caves Deanna and Richie went out to eat. While eating Deanna clutched the table cloth and let out a strange breathy moan. Richie asked her what was wrong. She didn't know so they just kept eating. She had never felt anything like that before. She didn't know what it was like but she was in her first rut. The first rut is the worst because of the pressure virginity puts on the female. Also the fact that doing "it" on time wont help and usually losing your virginity is unpleasant for females, making the first rut the worst in most cases.

Meanwhile in the cave Inuyasha smells something. "Damn it!" Kagome asks what naturally not understanding what could be bothering him. The caves shined from the crystals quite beautifully. "That girl... She is... DAMN IT!" Kagome still confused gives him a long drawn out, "Hello!" as if to request elaboration. "She is in rut." Kagome asks what the hell RUT is now seriously its like he is speaking in tongues to her. "When a female demon is supposed to mate they go into rut. This means they act and smell different. The smell is supposed to let other demons know they are in rut. And I can smell it trust me." Kagome asks him, "Is it that bad? It's just a smell right?" Inuyasha looks down and says "It smells god damn fantastic its like a drug!" "SIT BOY!" (BAM!) He went on with the stroll and they made it to a water fall that bled into the cave.

Inuyasha was feeling funny from the smell of Deanna and it made him want to mate pretty fierce. But he saw no comfort in sight. Kagome didn't know he loved her and was far from ready for anything like sex. He had to to try something though or he would be driven insane by the pressure. "Kagome I love you." She kissed him as a reward for finally saying it. He wasn't happy though and she could tell. "What gives you got your good boy kiss?" He sat down. "You don't understand. I can't take this. This smell is strong. I want to go chase her down and do unspeakable things to her. I need some kind of release I never smelled anything like it. I'm scared Kagome! What if I can't handle it?" She shushed him. He was right she had no idea what he was going through. She was not ready for sex but he kind of had no choice at the moment so she decided on the next best thing.

"I will help you this one time but no further just yet. And if you tell anyone I will sit you to death. I know you need this and I love you so I am doing this only to help this time. But no bugging for more later. When I am ready we take the next step." He nodded in confusion and she crept up on him. His body shivered like, "OH SHIT!" but she was not going to hurt him. She kissed him and in the midst of doing so she slipped her hand down his pants. He jumped a little but soon his eyes rolled back and he started moaning in bliss. She was stroking slowly making him almost feint. "Kagome! I! OH MY! HOLY..." He didn't last long this being his first time. He exploded all over her hand and collapsed. He was breathing heavy with stars in his eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened. He just hugged her and said, "Thank you so much."

Deanna wasn't having such a good time. She kept getting tingly feelings in her lower stomach and every time it hit her hard she shuttered making the same sound as at dinner. Richie had no clue what it meant so they went to find Inuyasha to see if he knew being a fellow half demon and all. Richie went asking through town and Deanna went for Inuyasha. She met up with Kagome and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I have a question. I have been getting these strange feelings I don't know what they mean. Can you tell me what makes a demon shiver all over and make a strange sound?" "Your in rut. It's probably your first rut judging by your confusion. I'm sorry but this isn't going to be easy for you unless you find a way to relieve your body's cry to mate." Kagome just nodded and went on about how she found out in the cave via Inuyasha smelling her. "Yeah he even complimented saying it smells what was it? Oh yeah GOD DAMN FANTASTIC! SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She had no idea what was going on there so she left him to die via sit boy. At least she knew what it was.

The funny thing is she never thought about the whole relieve her self part. She knew what it meant but only right when she saw Richie again did she know what was going to happen. She shuttered and made the breathy moan again when I approached her. "Well any luck?" She grabbed him and pulled his face down to her so she could whisper "I'm in rut..." She had an uneasy scared embarrassed look on her face on top of a hot blush from saying such a thing to the man of her dreams. He was stuck for a second and just said "Uh what is that?" She whispered in his ear again "My body wants me to mate..." Richie in realization "OOOOOH!... Oh..." She looked at him pitifully and shuttered again. "Help me please it feels so weird!"

He rushed her back to their room and locked the door. "OK Deanna I am going to help you. But your gonna have to trust me and take off your clothes." She looked at him in shock but saw he was serious. So she turned around and gulped before slowly pulling down her wizards robe. The more she removed the more Richie saw. And he liked what he saw. He bit his index finger knuckle at the site of her body. Her tail swished a little because she was nervous. "Oh my god... You are beautiful!" She turned around when she heard that. And he saw her toned body and sexy undergarments. He gulped. "Damn..." She looked down and stuttered. "D.d. you really think so?" He grabbed her up and placed her on the bed. "OK. If you aren't ready that is OK just let me know." She gulped "I'm ready. I'm sure of it. Just be gentle its my first time." "Can do but you still got to get those off."

She removed her under garments quickly and got back in position. Her legs where clamped together and her forearms covered her breasts. He pulled her arms away to see the cute purple scales on the sides of her breasts. He smiled and ran his thumb across the smooth surface of the scales he never got to see before this. She trembled at his touch and her body shook with another breathy moan. Her whole body clenched when it happened he could see it better with her clothes off. He knew it must have been uncomfortable. He quickly undressed himself and she gasped at the sight of his penis. It was pretty big. "Don't worry baby I won't hurt you. Trust me I love you." She closed her eyes and nodded. She felt his hands grab her legs and spread them. Her eyes shot open when this happened and she saw him staring at her core.

He positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her while thrusting about halfway in. She cried in his mouth and dug her fingers into the sheets effectively tearing right through them and the mattress. "I'm sorry that is the worst part honey it will be a little rough at first your doing great." She looked him in the eyes and said "I love you Richie. Keep going" He moved slow at first and only about halfway was the limit. She was small and tight. It felt amazing for him but for her it hurt a little still. Eventually somewhere through Richie's whispers of sweet nothings in her ears the pain immediately stopped and was replaced with amazing bliss. It literally went from "ow" one thrust to "AH!" the next. He noticed too. "You OK honey?" She grabbed at his hips and just begged "MORE! Don't fucking stop!" He smiled and went all the way in making her moan in bliss "YES!"

Before long he was tearing into that ass something fierce. The bed was knocking hard against the wall with each thrust and she was moaning and yelling yes at the top of her small lungs. Who would have known such a quiet thing had such pipes on her? Near her climax her tail swished around Richie's waste and squeezed pulling him into her core and holding him in place while she came. He was more than turned on by this as he too came with her. But when he thought he was done she was still stuck holding him in place. Her walls sucked at his member even harder now. It was like she was milking him. He came again a few minutes in but still she was just blank and held him in place still in orgasm. He was in pain now she was sucking him so hard. She finally collapsed and started breathing heavy.

But her unusual display did not end there. She still had the stupid smile that said "orgasm" and was now writhing all around in the bed. THEN she stopped and curled up to him. "Thanks Richie. I'm sorry I got carried away. It felt so good I don't know what happened." He just kissed her and the two fell asleep. It wasn't the first time he had to "help" her but she did end up getting pregnant. They even helped defeat Naraku eventually. But that is another story.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all liked it. Kind of short but it is what it is. Leave me some juicy reviews guys. Peace!<p> 


End file.
